Through Vorta Eyes
by long lost island
Summary: Weyoun discovers childhood in a rather unconventional manner. Please review! I am horrible at summaries. COMPLETE
1. Why don't you go play?

I had this odd idea and decided to put it in story form. Well here is my second Weyoun story. Please let me know what you all think. Reviews are always, ALWAYS welcomed. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Star Trek world.

…

The wormhole was going to be taken down in a few days time. Weyoun smiled at the thought of millions of Dominion troops entering the Alpha quadrant and finally ending this war and bringing the largest prize in Dominion history under its control. The Federation was indeed a prize and he had to admit a very worthy advisory.

Gul Dukat turned out to be a surprisingly good leader. He held great potential to lead his people in the Dominion but it was unfortunate that so much of Dukat's character was stuck in the past. Weyoun knew that when the war ended the Cardassians would once again take Bajor and destroy the recovery that it had made since the occupation. A dark part of him wondered if Major Kira would simply try to kill Dukat if that ever happened for he knew she was too strong and proud a woman to simply give into Dukat's pressure of intimacy.

Currently he was walking in the Promanade heading for OPS. He became distracted with some Vedics walking into the shrine. They seemed rather agitated and one was eyeing a Cardassian woman with some concern. He normally didn't bother looking into the affairs of religious members as they were almost always non-violent. But something about their demeanor drew him to them and to find out the source of their agitation.

The Vedics entered and one stayed outside the door to stand guard. Almost laughable when he thought about it but then saw a Cardassian trying to get inside. "Is there a problem?" Weyoun asked the Cardassian. "This is a Bajoran religious shrine. Surly there is nothing of interest for you here."

The Cardassian woman looked at Weyoun now a little flustered. "That Orb belongs to the Cardassian Government. We were running research on it at the request of the Bajorans."

Now the Vedic spoke up. "That was a very long time ago under forced circumstances. The Dominion helped return what is rightfully Bajoran."

Weyoun understood what the problem was now. It was an old fight that started long before the Dominion entered the Alpha quadrant. "As part of the non-aggression pact the Dominion would offer to return lost, stolen or borrowed artifacts that were taken during the occupation of Bajor by your people."

The woman was smart enough not to question any further. The Vorta was simply being diplomatic right now but would have no problems giving her a hard time if she pressed the issue. She made her leave not wanting to push her luck.

"I'm sure we'll hear from her again." The Vedic looked at Weyoun and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help and the Dominion's help in retrieving the Orb."

Unknowingly to the Vedic this only caused Weyoun to become curious about the Orb. "If I may I would like to see this Orb. Cardassians are not knows to steal for the sake of stealing. Petty theft is considered beneath them."

The Vedic looked at Weyoun for a moment. "If you can please wait here, I need to consult the other Vedics."

"Of course."

After a few minutes Weyoun was admitted into the shrine without the JemHadar. They stood guard at the entrance. An older Vedic brought Weyoun to the Orb. "This is the Orb of Mystery. Understand that very few are allowed to view it. It will be brought to Bajor tomorrow."

The meaning was clear, Weyoun wasn't supposed to see it or be this close but due to the odd alliance with the Dominion and his position he was given this special privilege. "What's inside the casing? I've heard rumors but am now curious to see what is inside."

Unexpectedly the older Vedic stepped aside to allow Weyoun access to the Orb. "You will have to open it. That is the way for all Orbs."

"What could possibly happen when I open it?" He looked a little concerned now.

"This is the Orb of Mystery. I honestly don't know as no living Bajoran has ever opened it."

Weyoun almost rolled his eyes at the Vedics worry. He reached for the casing and opened it to find what he had expected to see. A turning object of light. "That is what I expected to…" Then a flash of light filled the room and he found himself on the floor looking up at some rather frightened Vedics.

As Weyoun made to stand he found that his clothes were much too large for him and that everyone was far taller than before. He looked at his hands and they were so small and smooth. The age in them seems to have been erased.

The older Vedic spoke. "Contact Kai Winn. Tell her she must come to the station straight away and tell her it has to do with the Orb." He looked down at Weyoun who was now in a mixed state of shock and growing anger.

"What happened to me?" He was going to ask more but his voice sounded so unfamiliar to him. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to it. He looked into the reflection of one of the prayer mandellas and saw a very young face stare back at him.

The JemHadar soldiers heard something happen and saw a flash of light. They entered and for the first time ever the JemHadar held a look of pure confusion. "Where is Weyoun?"

"I'm right here. That Orb did something to me." He wanted to move but he was too busy holding the clothes to himself and save whatever dignity he had left. The JemHadar simply stood there waiting for orders as they didn't know what to do. Weyoun caught their surprised looks. "Contact the Founder." His voice was so high pitched he was filled with shame. It sounded so sad and weak to him.

Within ten minutes the female changeling and Odo arrived at the shrine. People were gathering outside as no Dominion personnel had ever entered the shrine before. The female changeling was curious and after hearing what happened grew disinterested. "We'll need to activate another Weyoun."

Weyoun looked to the floor his eyes piercing the spot they looked at. Odo who never really liked the Vorta couldn't help but pity him now. He had never seen anyone so vulnerable. "What will happen to Weyoun?"

"He is of no use to us now. Weyoun activate your termination implant now."

The look Weyoun held was indescribably. "Yes Founder, I obey the Founders in all things." He reached up to switch the voluntary implant but found that it was not there. "Forgive me Founder but there is no implant." He bowed his head and spread his hands out in a submissive gesture. His clothes that he held onto fell to the ground leaving him naked.

Odo was furious. "How could you ask such a thing of him? Weyoun needs our help and you simply order him to kill himself?"

"Odo he is a servant and one of the most devoted but his usefulness has ended. Another Weyoun will be activated to continue his work. That is the order of things. You simply don't understand."

"Aren't you at least bit interested in how this happened?"

"It is beneath my concern. I'll let the other Vorta research it but right now this war is my main concern. He is no longer useful in this war and he has to die."

He stood between Weyoun and the female changeling. "I will not allow you to harm him."

"If he is a true Vorta then he'll reach his death in any manner required." She motioned for the JemHadar to do the deed.

Odo blocked their path and threw them from the room. The JemHadar stood up and remained still. There was no way they were going to attack a Founder, that was not their place.

"Odo…please I don't want to cause trouble. I obey the Founders in all things."

The Vedics stood back not knowing what to do in this situation but the older Vedic interrupted. "Please if I may. The Prophets have interfered and taken away Weyoun's ability to self terminate. Perhaps for a time Weyoun could be allowed to live until the Kai has been consulted."

Odo secretly thanked the Vedic. "I agree. What harm could it do? Also if you plan on harming Weyoun for something out of his control then I honestly don't see any point in joining the link. What knowledge can you offer me after this display of cruelty?"

His words seemed to have softened the female changeling's feelings. "I'll leave him to you then Odo." After that she left the shrine with the JemHadar in tow.

Odo asked one of the Vedics to obtain some clothes for Weyoun from one of the shops. It turned out that there was no need as a few of the Bajoran people offered to give Weyoun some clothes. He dressed quickly and awkwardly as he wasn't used to his new body.

"You can live with me for the time being. I am sure that the next Weyoun will simply resume where you left off." Odo kept things impersonal but softened his voice.

"I have no words to thank you…Foun…Odo."

As they left the shrine they had to work their way through a sizable crowd that came to see and hear about the event that happened at the shrine. Everyone stared at Weyoun who looked so vulnerable. His eyes were piercing against his pale and smooth skin. Every trace of age was removed to be replaced by youth of that of a nine or ten year old Bajoran child. His hair was the same, swept back in perfect style.

It was the first time that Weyoun felt true fear and stood as close to Odo as he could. He was the only one that could protect him now. He looked up at the Bajorans and realized they were looking at him with curiosity. No one was angry with him. Strange but he couldn't indulge in that facet of curiosity as he was led to Odo's quarters.

"I'll provide you with a bed and some other furniture. All I ask is that you remain here. I am sure that everyone will want to see your transformation with their own eyes."

Weyoun had never been so filled with such conflicting emotions. "Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me."

Odo looked at Weyoun who only ever wanted to serve him and make Odo happy under the constraints he had in obeying the Founders. "Weyoun, I never hated you. You made me uncomfortable with your devotion for I'm not used to being seen as superior to another."

So much guilt seemed washed away from him but he felt sad that one of his Gods had been treated so poorly as to have so little self worth. "Thank you for all of this. But I'll be killed in the end. I'm weak now and know too much and have done so much harm to Bajor's allies."

"That's not an issue right now. We need to find out what happened to you and why. I've been on this station to know that when the wormhole aliens do something it leads to some rather dramatic results."

…..

Two days had passed and Weyoun had only seen Odo. He was grateful that he was being sheltered by a God but his mind wandered to the state of the minefield. His body may have been altered but his memory wasn't affected.

He heard the doors to Odo's quarters open and he went out to greet the man who saved his life. He was very surprised to have found Gul Dukat standing there with a huge smile on his face. "I honestly didn't believe it when I heard the news."

"Well now you confirmed what you heard so you could leave."

Dukat had no intentions of leaving so soon. "Oh come now I thought we were friends."

Weyoun stood there just as proud as he always was but held a much younger face. "You never thought that."

"Neither did you. Cardassia was always seen as a means to an end, a way to make a foothold into the Alpha quadrant." Dukat stepped up to Weyoun who didn't step back. Dukat could now understand what people were talking about. Weyoun was a truly interesting sight. His eyes were the most striking. They could almost look through you as they contrasted the rest of him so well.

"What difference does any of this mean now? I am sure my replacement is doing just as a good job as myself."

Dukat knew that Weyoun was scared of him now. "It must be so hard to feel so abandoned. After all the work and some endless nights and you are tossed aside when you need help the most. I can't imagine how that must feel."

All Weyoun could do was listen to the painful words. "Then what was all the talk about how Bajor betrayed you?"

"They were my children. One of your Gods wanted to get rid of you even after all of your sacrifices. Weyoun is there now, planning and plotting just as you did a few days ago."

It was too much for Weyoun and he couldn't hold onto his emotions any longer. Tears started to fall down his face and he had never felt so weak in his life. Dukat simply stared down at him and laughed. It was a deep cruel laugh that he knew Dukat was fully enjoying.

Weyoun stepped back now wanting to get away from Dukat. "You had your revenge. Now get out."

"Now why would I ever want to get revenge against you? You have done nothing but help Cardassia from the start. I simply came here to help you in return. I am sure you have many enemies and they would have no problems taking revenge against you." He reached out to try to take hold of Weyoun.

He was too quick for Dukat and headed straight for the door. Dukat anticipated that and blocked his way and laughed again. "Dukat this isn't wise. Odo could come back at any minute." He knew that wasn't true but hoped more than anything that it was true.

"No he won't he's with the female changeling. The last time he was with her he didn't come out of here for over three days." Dukat stepped closer once again only to be attacked with a rather sharp object.

Weyoun sliced at Dukat's leg with one of Odo's many objects and got the desired effect. As Dukat grabbed his leg in pain Weyoun ran from his quarters and into the corridor. All he could do was run as fast as he could. He could hear that Dukat was not far behind him.

He knew that the Promonade was not far from here. If he could only make it there he would be fine as someone would help him. He was almost there. Only another turn and he would make it and now he was free. He looked back and didn't see Dukat. Now eyes started to look at him and then the whispers. He wasn't sure that this was so smart.

"Look at him now. Does he still have his memory?"

"I heard they wanted him dead."

"Should we help him?"

Everyone was talking as he walked down the Promanade. He had to find Odo but ended up finding Weyoun with his usual escort of JemHadar.

"You have no place here and should kill yourself like a worthy Vorta." His features were hard with a very soft voice that cut cold and deep.

"I don't have to do any such thing. Odo spared me and I'll follow him." Weyoun began to question himself but refused to allow his replacement see that.

He gave a very real laugh one that he understood and used before. "He's all you have now then. There is no place for a child in the Dominion, weak and unworthy. But the best word I can use is Sanderrha, obsolete."

"You have just as many enemies as I and yet I'm protected by the very one that gives you only a fraction of the attention you crave." Weyoun looked up at himself and held his ground. He had to be careful as Vorta are villainous towards each other.

The taller of the two grabbed Weyoun by the ear and smiled then knelt on one knee to speak face to face. "I could rip your mind apart if I had permission to do so. Though it would be interesting to see how a mind as good as ours will do in a child's body."

"It would indeed." Weyoun understood the true meaning of Sanderrha and every Vorta feared being it, being obsolete. "Perhaps when I've grown I'll give you the opportunity. Now question is, if I am returned to my natural state what becomes of you?"

He let go of Weyoun's ear and stood. "What makes you think you'll live long enough to find out? The female Founder is only humoring Odo we both know that." The real reason he had to die was the information that was in his head. If he ever spoke a word the Dominions headway would be seriously undermined. "We'll talk another time. Why don't you go play?"

Weyoun watched as his replacement walked off. Now he had to find Weyoun and make sure that he never had contact with Weyoun again. That would be difficult as everyone was staring at him and two soldiers were approaching him.

He did what any child would do; he ran and found a place to hide. The shrine was as good a place as any and found it rather ironic as this was the place that started this whole mess for him in the first place.

The soldiers missed him and he leaned against the wall in the shrine and noticed a woman in meditation. Upon further inspection it was Major Kira. She turned around and said nothing for a moment.

He understood his appearance was a shock. No one has ever heard of or seen a Vorta child as all Vorta were clones. "Major, I'm sorry I interrupted you but I have nowhere else to go."

She was a little confused but set that aside as she walked towards him. "Odo is with the female changeling. So he'll be distracted for some time." She tried her best to keep the anger from her voice but she knew she failed miserably.

"I know and Dukat took advantage of that and found me in Odo's quarters." Weyoun looked at the floor ashamed at his weakness. He was truly defenseless.

Though Kira thought that Weyoun was getting everything that he deserved she couldn't hate him right now. He was abandoned by his Gods through an act done by hers. She knew Dukat well enough to know that he would take advantage and harm Weyoun now that he's in a very vulnerable position. "I see well then you can stay in my quarters until I find Odo. Dukat won't attempt to enter my quarters unless he wants a good fight on his hands." She felt that she should help him. It was the Prophets that altered his appearance and now he needed help.

"Thank you Major but it will only postpone the inevitable."

"That's what a lot of Cardassians said to Bajorans when we fought them."

…

Sorry for the short chapter. More chapters on its way. Please review! I want to know what you think!


	2. I'm not going to hurt you

Here's chapter two. It's an odd idea I had rolling around in my head. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Star Trek world. I'm simply having some fun with the characters of DS9. The adult Weyoun will be referred in the story as Six as he is the 6th Weyoun. It was too confusing writing Weyoun (adjective) all the time. He is not like the one on the show so don't expect all nice and defective. Please remember to review!

…

Weyoun remained in Major Kira's quarters for three days. She came back in a fit of anger that she was trying her best to control. He knew very well the reasons why she was so upset and did her best to hide from him that anything was wrong. Kira was no foolish woman and knew very well that he was still more Weyoun than a child and could turn on her instantly.

He knew that she would pity him having a child of her own as a surrogate mother. It was instinctual to protect the younger of any species to her and he took full advantage of it. He read everything he could on the main residents of the station. Kira was at the top of the list.

Kira relaxed with some wine to calm her nerves. Weyoun was sitting against the wall behind her watching her movements. He knew full well why she was so upset and had to admit to himself that he was proud of himself as he was the instigator that led to her misery. It was rather foolish of her to believe that she could have secret meetings of sabotage on the station without him knowing about it.

Rom was in a holding cell awaiting death because Odo was with the Founder and didn't take out the security field. He was sure that Kira would not take being betrayed lightly but with him being here she could not vent as she would like.

Though he was pleased that his former plans had proven useful he now had the problem of helplessness. It was not a feeling that he enjoyed and this woman was the only one that could help him right now. If she continued with her plans like he knew she would she would end up like her Ferengi friend.

The main problem was getting her away from Odo. The Founder disliked her relationship with Odo as she felt it was the reason that he wasn't returning to the link. He jumped off the chair he was sitting on and approached her. She was on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"I have to tell you something and I need you to listen."

Kira turned her head to the side and looked up at him. It amazed her that though he was in a body of a ten year old he still held all the dignity of his fully grown self. "What is it Weyoun." She sat up to better pay attention to him.

He had to word this carefully. "I know all about the sabotage you and your friends planned. Rom is going to die and you'll follow him shortly but for a different reason."

She was shocked. "How could you possibly know and what do you mean I'll die for a different reason?" Now she was standing.

Weyoun didn't even flinch and had the nerve to smile up at her now defensive tone. "Major Kira I have over two hundred years worth of memories and experience. The Vorta are designed in evaluating other species behavioral patterns. Your behavior along with everyone else's deviated from that you behaved like before the Dominion took over the station. You met up too frequently and spoke to quietly for there not to be anything to be suspicious about."

Kira sat down again. "Alright now why am I going to die if I never did anything?"

He was pleased to have her attention. "The Founder does not like Odo's fondness to you. She'll do anything she can to get him to return to the link."

Her emotions could no longer remain hidden. "Togellea froio skaisha!" (That gelatinous bitch!)

Weyoun didn't understand as Kira must have spoken in a different dialect that even she is not used to speaking. Though he was sure that the Founder was insulted just the same.

"I'm sorry to say that I was the one that…put the thought into her head." He looked down and rather vulnerably at that.

She was ready to strike at him but resisted the urge. "What else have you done?"

"What I needed to do. I was not created for peace Major. Let's be honest about that. I served the Founders in all things and did whatever it took to make sure to obtain what they wanted." He took a breath. "I also wanted to live and any Vorta that fails in delivering what a Founder has asked for doesn't live long."

Kira shook her head and laughed. "So by keeping me alive you have some protection."

"That's a simple way of putting it."

"It will cost you."

"No Major it will cost you your life. The Founder wants you dead. I help you and your friends stay out of trouble and very much alive you keep me safe or off this station." He knew it was a risk but he knew her too well that she wouldn't take the offer.

"I'll need to think about it."

He watched her leave the living room to her bedroom for the night. A large smile crossed his face as the first part of his plan was reached. A conversation with Odo will have to wait as he needed to build guilt up in Odo before he could be manipulated.

…..

Weyoun 6 stared at the monitors watching both Weyoun 5 and Kira interact. Though he was a child Six could tell that Weyoun was planning something with the Major. He was well aware that she was planning on taking down the mine field thanks mostly to Weyoun 5's work.

Ducat stood behind him and saw what he was looking at. "What interest do you have in the Major?"

"None, it's Weyoun I'm watching. He's planning something."

The Cardassian knew that two Weyouns on a station would be too much. "Then just kill him if he's that much of a problem."

"As if I could after the Founder stated that he was to be left alone." Six knew that Weyoun was a huge security problem and would have been dealt with had Odo not interfered.

As Dukat sat down in his usual chair he smiled at the Vorta. "There are many ways to end a threat without killing someone."

Six turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard that Vorta have unique mental abilities. Eris I believe had some telekinetic powers. Or are my sources incorrect?" Dukat heard of many stories about the Vorta. Eris is one of many.

Six wasn't sure how to answer that question. It was no secret that all Vorta held a certain amount of mental abilities, some more developed than others. "What you heard about Eris is correct, though her talent is rare."

Dukat looked at Six and asked. "What gift did the Founders give you?"

At this Six smiled with his usual laugh. "I can't explain it to you. I'll have to show you and I'm very certain you won't appreciate it."

Holding Captain Sisco's baseball in his hand he laughed. "I was expecting you to say that. Not that you could break past my mental barriers. I have yet to meet anyone with mental abilities to break through."

"I guess we'll never know." Six walked back to the monitor and once again began to decipher what Weyoun was thinking. He knew he was trying to survive as the Founder did want him dead. Then he saw it, that posture, the fake guilt on his face. Weyoun was going to use Kira to help him live.

…

Weyoun was starting to get rather bored so his mind kept coming up with ideas to get himself out of this rather undesirable situation. All he could do was think. He found out his mind never seemed to stop working. Plausible and implausible situations encircled his head over and over again and he found himself starting to cry.

It was intolerable that he was reduced to such a state in so short a time. His emotions were all over the place and it didn't help that he had nothing to think about but his situation and that of Major Kira.

Kira wasn't there for him to analyze and there was no way he was going to leave these quarters for any reason as he'll be dead before he could find another friendly face.

There was very little information he could access as Kira was asked to security lock all her information and only she could send messages from her quarters. He spent less than a week here and he was willing to, may the Founders forgive him; help the Federation for something to occupy his mind.

The doors opened to the quarters and he turned around expecting to find Kira but looked up at Weyoun. "Come to kill me have you?"

"No, that would be far too generous for our nature wouldn't it?" Six spoke gently with his diplomatic smile. "I've been monitoring your actions here and I know you are planning something."

Weyoun stepped back realizing that he had been caught. There was very little he could actually do as he was fighting himself who knew everything he hid. Every action would be anticipated and the fact that he was in a body of a child gave him a severe disadvantage.

"Trying to manipulate Major Kira to save your life. Oh, she is going to die no matter if you tell her in advance and don't expect her to come back this evening either. She and her friends are currently in a holding cell together." He stepped a little closer towards Weyoun who was showing visible signs of fear. Six was enjoying every moment of torment he was infliction on his inferior twin. "Now I had to think a long time in how I was going to make sure you are not going to be a threat. I came up with a solution. Can you imagine what that was?"

Weyoun had a very good idea what was on Six's mind and he steadied himself for what was about to come. He tried to focus and build up a barrier but was unable to do much. "That's not right. I'm a child you coward!"

"We never got this far by being too brave. I am simply doing what needs to be done. The only regret I have is not being able to do this to Dukat."

"For once we're in agreement there. At least I don't have to deal with his incessant issues of his past." His words sounded braver than he actually was. It wasn't a usual thing for him to fear at such a level.

Six bent down on one knee and grabbed the back of Weyoun's head. "You understand this must be done as you know far too much and are unable end your life."

"I understand." Weyoun accepted his fate and braced himself for what will come.

Six focused on Weyoun's mind and they fought each other for a few minutes until Six broke through and found the area he was looking for. Weyoun gasped a little and fell back into the hands holding him. There was little reason to resist as he was beaten before Six made contact. Slowly he felt pressure on his throat as a part of his mind was being tampered with. He closed his eyes and let the process take him over and drain him of strength.

His work was complete. Six smiled as he laid Weyoun's form on the floor. "You were wise not to resist. Now I need to test you. What is your name?"

Weyoun tried his best to answer him his voice wouldn't respond. He kept trying over and over but he couldn't utter a single sound.

"Very good now we'll get you up and you'll need to try to write in a PADD." He lifted Weyoun from the floor into a chair. "I know you are weak but you are able to answer two questions."

His small hands were shaking from fear and weakness. The first question he could answer easily enough the second he found something preventing him. Another similar question was asked and he couldn't answer again. Weyoun looked up at Six.

"I've gotten better. You can give information on anything accept about the Dominion." He walked around Weyoun in a predatory manner. "Now you are free to do as you wish as you are no longer a threat to the Dominion." He saw his words were having an effect as he watched the child before him start to cry, unable to contain the heavy emotions. "You have your allies as they will take care of you unless of course they find out what you really had planned for Kira's friends." He knelt and spoke into his ear. "I must say that your cruelty goes beyond my own. I'm impressed."

Weyoun attempted to write something in the PADD but it was taken from him. "Don't bother as you really have nothing I want to hear. Enjoy your new life." Six walked out with a smile on his face and hands clasped behind him.

Silence filled the space and never had he wanted to scream more than he did now.

…..

The station was in utter chaos as the Federation was about to take the station. All Cardassian and Dominion staff was ordered to evacuate. Weyoun never left the station but knew from the attacks that the Federation had made it through the Dominion lines. He looked out and saw the Defiant enter the wormhole after the mine field was destroyed.

For the first time in all of his lives did he want his people to lose. The thought filled him with pure guilt as he felt that he betrayed his people and in part turned his back on the very Gods that abandoned him.

It was a good five hours before anyone entered Kira's quarters. Weyoun at the edge of the window and pondered his fate. He knew very well that Six would have left a lengthy report to take away any trust he would have had. Weyoun never thought in terms of guilt but it was a bitter thing to swallow to know that his fate lie in the very hands of those that he was at one time determined to have put to death.

The doors opened and a Federation soldier entered and saw him pointing a phaser rifle in his face. The reaction of the soldier was at first pure anger then slowly shock appeared on his face as he was looking at an impossibility. A Vorta child.

"Hey, sorry I'm not going to hurt you." The soldier lowered his weapon and slowly stepped closer to Weyoun. "Please come with me. You need to get to a secure location."

Weyoun stood up and followed him. He wanted nothing more than to explain things but his voice was shut off for the time being. He'll get it to work over the next few weeks but he'll be useless for information about the Dominion for life. The soldier softened his stance and made sure to shield Weyoun from all possible harm.

He knew very well if this soldier knew who he really was he'd shoot him dead or put him in harm's way as an act of revenge.

The soldier took him to the OPS and placed him in the Captain's office as it was the most secure. Everything seemed so different as his perspective on things had greatly changed. He heard the familiar sound of the doors opening and turned around. He was greeted by Odo and Captain Sisco.

Both held looks of pure shock but Odo's was marred by guilt as he realized that he left Weyoun to fend for himself in this very vulnerable state.

"I thought that there were no Vorta children as they were all clones." Sisco said it more to clarify a fact rather than to ask a question.

Odo's gruff voice filled the office. "He's Weyoun. The Prophets seemed to have plans for him. It's complicated and I'll explain to you when we don't have other pressing issues to attend to."

Sisco stepped closer and looked at Weyoun and saw the familiar features that would develop into an adult Weyoun. "Weyoun?"

All he could do was nod. He motioned to write on something and Odo handed him a PADD that was lying on the desk. Weyoun typed into it and handed it back to Odo.

"What did he write?"

"Captain, Weyoun 6 harmed him and now he's unable to speak." Odo's voice was laced with guilt for he should have protected Weyoun from his own kind but was selfishly distracted.

…..


	3. A reject from his Gods

Hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review.

….

Weyoun simply continued to stare at the floor as Captain Sisco and Odo spoke about what to do with him. Weyoun six made sure to take any value from him and made him into something only worthy of pity. If Odo only understood that killing him was simply a merciful act. He held no place in the Dominion and even less with the Federation.

Odo came over to him and bend down on one knee. "I will take you to my quarters. We have a lot to talk about."

Weyoun could only nod and followed Odo to his quarters all the while keeping his head down in shame. Odo grew more and more uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say. "Here you are."

Odo watched as Weyoun typed something on the PADD.

"_You should have let the Founder kill me. I have no purpose now."_

"I could not do that."

"_Was it because I was in a body of a child? You know very well I am anything but a child. I never experienced a childhood. I am sorry Odo. I have no right to question you." _Weyoun's expression turned from pity to anger.

Odo almost agreed with Weyoun but stopped that thought. "In part yes. But you didn't do anything to deserve death." Even he had to admit that Weyoun was only carrying out orders that his people forced him to follow. "As for purpose you have one. You have no idea how little we know about your race. Now before you protest I understand that you are unable to speak or answer questions about the Dominion. But you can give us your observations, correct?"

Weyoun thought for a moment and understood his meaning. _"You mean you want me to simply observe?"_

"That's the idea. Your logs and records were some of the most detailed. It gave an insight into how you thought. It is one of the hardest things to research."

"_I can't do that Odo. I am a Vorta and I serve the Founders in all things. This would be tantamount to treason."_

Odo grew angry but kept his tone soft. "They betrayed you. I may not have liked what you were doing but you honestly served the Founders to the very best of your abilities. Even after death threats and the daily humiliation that the Cardassians tried to put you through you still wore a smile. Your loyalty was thrown aside. They did not deserve your devotion."

Weyoun shook his head. He disliked disagreeing with Odo but he didn't want to hear those words. _"I was made to serve, Odo. Nothing more. It was not my place to question."_

Then Odo had an idea and would hate himself for it. "Then don't question me. I'll be honest that I find your devotion disturbing but right now it is all you have. I threw you aside for very selfish reasons not understanding how deeply held your beliefs are. If the Founders rejected you then let me help you. I will never reject you again."

It was too much for Weyoun to handle. He wasn't sure he could handle the emotion as an adult. Tears streamed down his face as he typed in the PADD. _"All I ever wanted was to serve you. I'll observe and do as you say." _

Odo wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into but he knew that Weyoun needed this and he felt personally responsible for him. It was he that prevented his death and saw that it was far crueler than keeping him alive.

….

Weyoun understood what was expected of him and he requested to observe how people ate. Quarks would be a good place to start. He explained that in his earlier lives he was trained to simply observe other races and saw how they reacted to things. Odo wasn't sure that was a good idea but couldn't resist a spy at Quark's.

"_There's one thing. I need you leave me alone there for a few hours. If the patrons at Quark's bar feel they are being monitored then they will not act so naturally."_

"That will leave you very vulnerable."

There was no reasoning with Weyoun and he was sent on his way. At first it was rather intimidating walking around with no escorts. Even with his adult body he had guards for safety. There were a few odd looks but those were mostly out of curiosity more than anything.

He sat down at Quark's and noticed that people were staring at him more now than ever and wondered if this was a smart idea. It wasn't long before Quark approached him.

"Ah, Odo informed me that you will be here." He noticed that Weyoun was worried about the looks he was receiving. "Don't mind them. It's just that children don't normally come in here. They'll forget about you after a few sinthales."

Quark spoke the truth as the customers began to ignore him and their conversations moved away from him to their normal lives. In just one hour he learned more about the races in the Alpha quadrant than he did in three months here.

He began to type his report of what he observed and didn't stop for seven hours. At the end he fell asleep with his head on the table.

…..

_It was a rather strange feeling looking up at sights from such a different perspective. This body may have some disadvantages when it comes to issues of height but is wonderful for the purposes of surveillance. _

_My reputation as a Vorta had spread rather quickly in the Alpha quadrant. Names such as tyrant, evil and of all things perverse was heard crossing the lips of Quark's patrons. Some spoke of harming me but said it would be a cowardly act as I was now a child. They very thought. I could easily order all their deaths were the JemHadar to obey my orders._

_After some time I have become ignored and was curious as to how close some patrons would allow me to get. That was a rather entertaining experience. I saw a familiar face from some records I read as an ambassador and decided to try my luck. General Martok is his name and decided to sit next to him while he was drinking with some other Klingons._

_At first he yelled at me, sending some untranslatable words towards me and sat back down again. I remained where I was and decided to see what his reaction was. All I did was smile and had a hard time not bursting into laugher at how upset he became with me doing nothing but standing there._

_The others simply looked at their leader waiting for him to do something._

"_There is no honor in punishing a reject from his gods."_

_I'll admit those words stung deeper than he knew but I persisted in my standing and staring. After some time I went unnoticed thought their talk never bent towards the war. General Martok looked at me from time to time mostly out of idle curiosity. I suppose my features seem strange to him knowing who I am._

_I found myself then drawn to observe the Dabo table that I on occasion had the pleasure of playing. There was something about it that game that was so attractive and even now I desired to play it. I suppose it is the not knowing that thrilled me for very few things surprise me and winning when I least expect it thrilled me to no end._

_The dabo girls, I noticed, edged the newer players to play longer to keep their latnum in the game longer. Most lost their latnum but left the game happy and enjoyed spending more latnum on drinks. I watched eagerly wanting to play but had to observe and write._

_Quark it seems is as equally observant and watched each of his customers sending his staff out to help his customers spend more of their latnum in his establishment. Not one customer was offended and most seemed to expect this type of service from his staff. Every whim seemed to be catered to, even smaller things like an extra drink or the quality of food. Quark was as observant as a Vorta. It was such a waste as he could do great work for the Dominion. There was…_

…_._

Captain Sisco read Weyoun's report impressed with how he picked up the easily overlooked characteristics of people but he wanted to get inside Weyoun's head and learn how the man thought. For that he would have to earn his trust and given the history between them he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Weyoun was brought into Sisco's office, a familiar place though, his perspective made the walls seem so foreign now. He simply nodded when he approached the desk and stared at that baseball Dukat enjoyed playing with each day. There were so many times he wanted to throw it away or at least take aim at Dukat's head with it.

Sisco knew that Weyoun was unable to talk so spoke first. "Weyoun, I've read your report and I'm impressed. It must be difficult for you to be working under these circumstances."

Weyoun simply nodded again and tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't think for a moment that I feel any sympathy for you. Despite what has happened to you I know full well that you are very much the Vorta I've been dealing with over the past year. I know that your loyalties lie solely with the Dominion and your actions are done through a forced hand." Sisco hated talking to someone who looked so innocent but he had to keep reminding himself that this child was responsible for millions of lives being lost.

The sound of data being entered onto a PADD filled the room. Weyoun handed it to Sisco. _"I appreciate your candidness now let me be honest with you. My hand is very much forced and I want to know how you managed to prevent my removal from the station to be subjected to thousands of tests."_

"Let's just say if there are few results with this method then you'll be leaving this station very soon." Sisco's voice resonated with a mix of threat and concern. He honestly didn't want Weyoun as a child to be subjected to anything painful no matter what he had done. "Also a way to undo what Weyoun six has done to you may have been found. A Vorta that had been taken prisoner is willing to help in exchange for a better holding cell."

There was only one Vorta on record that had been willingly taken prisoner. _"Keevan, he should be put to death for his betrayal. He's no Vorta at all."_

Sisco read the PADD. "He may be able to get your voice back."

"_It appears I have no choice then."_

"It looks that way. He'll be arriving tomorrow and I'll expect you to cooperate or you'll be leaving this station sooner than either of us wants."

Weyoun nodded once again and was taken from the office to different quarters than Odo's. The Bajoran guard instructed him. "These are your new quarters. Everything has been provided for you. If you require any assistance there will be someone to help you." After that Weyoun was left to himself.

The first thing he did was look at what he was able to access on the computer. He was surprised he was able to have as much access to information as any guest to the station including communications. Was that a mistake on their part? He could send out messages to the Dominion if he wanted.

It was all a test it seemed a way of building trust. He was given a quest's access and knowing he was being monitored he wisely refrained from sending out any messaged to the Dominion. There were activities on the system he could enjoy, games and thousands of them.

He went through many of them and found a few he thoroughly enjoyed. So much in fact he fell asleep playing them and woke up in the middle of the night rather embarrassed with himself. He was behaving in rather unbecoming behavior. Now he would be too tired to wake up early in the morning as he would have duties to perform no doubt and he didn't want to appear any weaker than he already was before Keevan.

….

Sorry for the short chapter. I felt I needed to break the story off here. Please review and let me know how I am doing.


	4. Am I not obsolete?

It's been too long since I updated this story. Got sidetracked I suppose. Well as everyone should know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

….

Keevan was very surprised to hear that he was to be taken to Deep Space Nine and was even more surprised to hear the reason for his transfer. All in one sitting he found out about a transfer and that Weyoun was turned into a child by the Bajoran Gods. It was too much humor for him to fully register. He was going to enjoy the fact that he was to help Weyoun gain a voice.

There were few introductions but he was pleased to see Captain Sisco greeting him at the airlock.

"Ah, Captain Sisco, I must say what a pleasure it is to see you again. Though I have the feeling you don't return those sentiments." Keevan threw the captain a smug smile.

"You are correct in those sentiments. I am here simply to give you your orders. You are here only to help Weyoun gain his voice back. After that you'll be sent back to your original holding cell."

Keevan could hear a 'but' coming and stopped Sisco before he had opportunity. "I have the feeling if I offer more information and get Weyoun to join in on the fun I'll live a more comfortable life."

"That could be arranged. You'll be taken to the infirmary where you will meet Weyoun."

"There is no need for such precautions Captain."

"Starfleet knows very little about the Vorta and wish to use this event to learn even more."

That irritated Keevan. "That's rather intrusive. You see this is a rather private matter. If you want to learn more about Vorta brainwaves I'll volunteer but neither you nor any Starfleet scientist will observe what I will do with Weyoun."

Sisco was surprise at the conviction of Keevan's words. "Private?"

Keevan half rolled his eyes. "How would you feel if you were observed during one of your mating rituals? It's not intimate but…private."

Sisco understood now and decided to give the Vorta his space. "Then I'll take you to his quarters now then."

Keevan entered Weyoun's quarters, followed by a Bajoran security officer. Captain Sisco was called away on some other duty. Neither Vorta spoke until the officer left.

"How the mighty have fallen. Fell a few feet I see."

Weyoun squinted his eyes in anger at Keevan and began to type on the PADD and handed it to Keevan.

"_You useless traitorous defective waste of DNA! The only reason you are here is to assist me. You deserve to rot in a cell for what you have done."_

Keevan laughed at the words. "I want to restore your voice just to hear you say those words." He placed the PADD on a table behind him and stepped towards Weyoun. "Let's get this over with."

Weyoun stood still as Keevan kneeled before him. "Let's take a look what was done to you first." For the second time in his lives did he feel another tear though his mind. The memory of changing to a child, Weyoun six alter his voice, Odo's pity and the Founder's displeasure all came rushing back. He felt like he was falling but fought to keep himself conscious so he won't fall completely under Keevan's net.

Keevan was enjoying this mini battle and pushed a little harder in Weyoun's mind and found the damage done and reversed it. Weyoun no longer had the energy to hold out against Keevan's mind and gave in. Seconds later Keevan retreated from Weyoun's mind and lifted Weyoun from the floor to the sofa.

Weyoun slowly woke up and looked up at Keevan.

"Well insult me."

"Just re-read the PADD." He was surprised again at the sound of his voice but was grateful that he was able to talk again. Sleep wanted to overtake him and soon his eyes shut and darkness overtook him.

Keevan rolled his eyes. He really wanted to get into a conversation with Weyoun and trade insults with one another. He'll have to wait and decided that some rest would do him good as well and took the bed in the bedroom.

…..

Weyoun woke up an hour later upset that he always felt so weak. This body was humiliating to be in and now with another Vorta here his weakness was all that more visible to him. He was glad to have his voice back and wanted nothing more than to speak with Odo.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "I see you finally decided to wake up. How can you stand being in such a useless body?"

"Insult me all you like Keevan but either way you'll end up dead. Those Federation people will turn you over to the Dominion if they are offered a good enough price." Weyoun stood as he usually did with his hands clasped behind his back.

To the sparring of insults begins. "The same fate could happen to you. Odo isn't considered a God of rank amongst the Gods. You know that and have been known to utter such sentiments."

"Odo has promised to protect me."

"For how long will that last? All that is needed is a few minutes from his side and you can easily be killed." Keevan stepped closer to Weyoun.

"Is that a threat?" Weyoun was beginning to wonder about Keevan's intentions for being here.

"If it was? What could you do about it?" Keevan grabbed hold of Weyoun, covering his mouth and held him to him. "You are no longer in a leadership position or valued by the Dominion. You were discarded when no longer useful. Here you are clinging onto a notion that you are following Odo's orders but you are simply too afraid to die!"

He threw Weyoun to the floor. "I am not afraid to die!"

"Then kill yourself then and do as you are commanded by the Founders that you see as ruling Gods."

Weyoun was forced into a corner with those words. Any decision he made was wrong and he didn't want to die. "You're right I don't want to die. I want to live and serve the Founders no matter who accepts me."

Keevan gave Weyoun a hard look. "I didn't want to die. Why should I die for something out of my control? Had I been allowed to live I would be serving the Founders now."

Weyoun ears were burning with anger. "You killed your men, loyal men at that to sit in comfort in a cell during the war."

"If I didn't I would have been killed when the white ran out. Had I surrendered and had the JemHadar put into stasis until Captain Sisco contact the Dominion I would never have been trusted by the JemHadar again. No matter what situation I was going to lose. I decided to choose the most comfortable outcome."

Keevan sat down angered and shamed that he was not fighting against the Federation. "Weyoun you are considered the most loyal of all Vorta and yet our Gods toss you aside. That is the Vorta's lot in life. To serve and die and be thankful for that."

The words rang in his head and he knew the ugly truth of the matter. All Vorta serve and are loyal but get no respect in return from their Gods. No, he shouldn't think such thoughts. It was his fault he should be dead. Odo only wants him alive out of pity.

"Would you serve them now Keevan? Are you also too afraid to die?"

"You know the answer to that. I'm here talking to you and am not dead."

They stared at each other for a minute or so before Weyoun looked away in his stormy thoughts. "When where do we go from here?"

Keevan gave a sad and painful sigh. "Where ever we want I suppose. We either serve in a gray area or we chose to do as we want."

…

Weyoun six got word that his predecessor had obtained his voice through help by Keevan. He wasn't that surprised honestly. It was a simple lock and undone just as easily. Weyoun five was supposed to be dead by now and he had helped Starfleet by allowing tests be conducted on how Vorta thought.

"Founder if I may suggest that we bring back Weyoun. It won't take long for the hold I placed over his ability to answer questions to wear off." He knew he would most likely be ordered to self terminate for this but he needed to tell the Founder.

The female Founder gave him a hard look. "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

Weyoun looked at the ground in shame. "I didn't think that he would live so long. Weyoun is a hated Vorta in the quadrant."

"Then take care of the problem before he gains his ability to answer. If any information gets past his lips I'll hold you responsible for each and every piece of information that he has spoken."

Weyoun nodded and only started to shake when he left her presence. It would take some planning and would have to give a lot to Starfleet for Weyoun five. He had little choice. There would be no way he would allow a Weyoun to betray the Dominion.

Three days later a meeting was held on Deep Space Nine with Captain Sisco. The captain was well aware of the reasons for the visit and had no intentions of letting Weyoun five go to the Dominion.

"Ah, Captain Sisco it is always a pleasure to meet with you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"How nice that you feel comfortable to speak to me so formally. It is rather refreshing." Weyoun smiled and played the role of diplomat perfectly.

Captain Sisco was not impressed and easily saw through the façade. "I am a busy man Weyoun why don't we talk about what you came here for. Please have a seat."

Weyoun sat across from Sisco in the ward room where he himself sat and held meetings. He remembered studying Zial's artwork on this very table. It was still rolled neatly in a box in his quarters in Central Command. "Very well Captain. I am here to offer some valuable information for the return of Weyoun five. The Founder has decided to allow him back to serve the Dominion."

"For how long? I have the feeling you found out that he is able to speak again."

"You have no idea how much your words-"

"Save the speech Weyoun. I know very well that you only want Weyoun returned so that you can silence him. He is under the protection of the Federation."

Weyoun handed Sisco a PADD. "Read this and tell me he's worth keeping. If you don't send this to your superiors I will do so myself."

Sisco read some of the contents and knew that Starfleet would not pass up the opportunity to obtain this information.

"As if he doesn't know this information already. I have the feeling that if his voice returned so can his ability to answer questions."

Weyoun was prepared for this. "Let me speak with Weyoun. I can remove the limitations I've imposed upon him."

"Why would you do that?"

"So he can return to the Dominion. The only reason he's alive now is because of Odo's command. This is a most unfortunate situation that has occurred. I want to rectify it."

They spoke for almost three hours before Sisco allowed the meeting.

Weyoun five entered the wardroom and faced Weyoun six.

"I see you heard I can speak again."

"Yes, I have. You need to return to the Dominion."

Weyoun five knew that as soon as he left the station he was as good as dead. "I have no place there now Weyoun. As you said I am Sanderrha. Am I not obsolete?"

Sisco remained in the room not trusting Weyoun in the least.

"I chose those words out of anger. It was a most unfortunate mistake on my part. The Founder is not pleased with me at the moment and she wants to you to return."

"You're lying. She wanted me dead and I'm only alive because she saw me as useless as well. The fact that I can now answer questions about the Dominion is the reason I you are here. You made a mistake that can cost the war."

Weyoun six was ready to attack but held himself back as Weyoun five was protected. "If you talk then you will shame every Weyoun. Would you betray your Gods so easily?"

Weyoun five looked at the floor in shame. He dared threaten the work of his Gods. Six smiled knowing he pushed the knife in and had to twist. "The Founder wants you back. Imagine seeing her again. Few Vorta have that opportunity."

Sisco hand to intervene but knew it was too late. "You spoke with Weyoun. I think this meeting is over."

"Captain Sisco, I need to return." Weyoun knew he was going to die but he would die a loyal Vorta.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Weyoun six turned and mentioned the information on the PADD. "I'll remain on my ship for the next few days."

Three days later an order from Starfleet was made to allow the return of Weyoun five. Captain Sisco was not pleased but he was powerless to reverse the order.

Major Kira thought they should have done more. "I am surprised Odo said nothing about the situation."

"I honestly think that Odo was uncomfortable enough about the whole situation. You know he hates being reminded that there are two whole races that are designed to see him as a God."

"We really should ask him why he did nothing."

Sisco nodded in agreement. "Sisco to Odo."

Nothing.

"Computer locate Constable Odo."

"_Odo is not on the station."_

…..


	5. Prove him right

The ship he used to find so comforting, the hum of life support, the constant sight of the JemHadar and the ever present eye screen he wore. Things had taken a dramatic turn as he found himself locked in one of the rare holding cells for captives. Everything took on a different slant from his shorter angle and the sound of life support held an eerie sound for he was being brought back to Cardassia for his death.

Part of that comforted him as he would finally be able to serve the Founders as he was created to do. Never had he been so torn in his emotions to serve and want to live. Keevan's words hung in his mind making him question his loyalties over his will to live.

The door opened and he stood up quickly from the floor to face his full grown self.

"I see you made yourself comfortable." Weyoun six scoffed with a smug smile on his face.

"Little else to do here. I am used to being in command of one of these ships."

Six stepped up to Weyoun and instantly pushed him against the wall grabbing one of Weyoun's ears painfully. "You would do well to forget that life. I am now Weyoun and you are a mistake that should have been killed."

Weyoun winced at the pain and a tear fell down his face. "I am still Weyoun!" He shouted defiantly and realized his mistake. Looking up he saw for the first time the depths that his eyes held and the potential cruelty they held. Fingers gripped harder and Weyoun screamed out in pain pulling against the hand that held his now very sensitive ear.

"No you are not! The female Founder will decide your fate. I had to bring you back so I could live and I intend on staying very much alive." He let go of his ear and stepped back. "We have twelve more hours until we reach Cardassia. I can do so many things to you in that time."

"Indeed." He pulled himself up the wall that he fell down against after his ear was let go. There was no mercy in the older eyes above him. "Then do what you want, my life is over if I can no longer serve the Founders." Defeat filled every word and he fell against the wall again and sat on the floor. He knew Six wanted to toy with him, torture him before he reached Cardassia. "Go on, hurt a child. Hurt someone who is defenseless and prove Dumar right." He looked up into cold eyes. "He truly believes we Vorta are all cowards. Prove him right."

Six rolled his eyes, an attempt to cover up impatience. "I don't need to prove anything. You on the other hand need to prove your worth." With that Six left the room leaving Weyoun alone once again.

Weyoun looked up and stared at the door with a smile. He won this round and had to convince the female Founder of his worth or else become a toy for the latest version of Weyoun. Six would keep him alive for at least a couple of weeks before finally ending his life. It was normal for two of the same clone to react in such a manner. He knows because he would do the same to another Weyoun in the same position as himself.

Little did the Weyoun's know was that they were being watched by an unseen pair of eyes. He didn't change shape until Weyoun was fast asleep on the floor. Odo took pity on him and wrapped himself around the young body. He was sure that he was being monitored and a small part of him hoped that the adult version of Weyoun would be jealous of this intimate attention.

Weyoun simply smiled and snuggled further into the soft warmth that Odo offered him. It was so strange to view Weyoun at this angle so calm and happy. There was nothing marred in his features now and no pressure to win the favor of his cruel Gods.

He would have to return to his liquid state not long after the ship reaches Cardassia. He knows he'll not be harmed and the female changeling will be more than happy to speak with him.

…

Weyoun woke up feeling very good despite the soreness of one of his ears. He had the most wonderful dream and slept better than he had in a very, very long time. His peace was short lived as a JemHadar soldier entered and lifted him from the floor with little grace or care. He winced as his arm was pinched from the hold.

"I'm a little more delicate than I used to be."

The JemHadar paid him little attention as they were beamed to Central Command. Weyoun six was there standing next to the female Founder who held no expression on her face. This could only mean that she was in deep thought.

Weyoun six was upset about something for gone was the look of triumph from the last time they spoke.

"Weyoun it seems that once again you have been saved by Odo. He secretly boarded the ship to save you and explained a lot to me. Weyoun will show you to your new quarters and you'll be debriefed on your new duty. You have served the Dominion well." She left shortly after that leaving him alone with Weyoun.

Weyoun five looked up at Six with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand."

Six rolled his eyes and sneered. "You have been spared because of Odo once again."

"Jealous?"

Weyoun five didn't know that Six saw Odo hold and comfort Five the rest of the journey. He was jealous, filled with raging hot jealousy that a God showed such care to someone who should be dead. "What would I have to be jealous of?"

"I believe you have quarters to take me to." Weyoun dared to give a small smile.

His quarters were not too large or small. Very standard for officer quarters on Cardassia.

"You will stay here for three days after that a team of Vorta scientists will study you. After that you will be returned to the Federation. It seems that the Founder is no longer worried about the knowledge that you are able to hand to the Federation."

Weyoun five could hear the anger in every word. He had the deepest feeling that Six was going to be the one to end his life. "Odo was behind this wasn't he?"

"Indeed. He convinced the Founder to let you live in return that he will remain on Cardassia with her."

Now he finally understood why Weyoun six was so upset. He brought Odo back to the link in a way that Six could never have done. _You have served the Dominion well._

"I'm in her favor now aren't I?"

The look Six gave answered that question. He was shaking with anger now at that thought. "Three days and you'll be a Federation lab rat."

Weyoun watched as Six stormed out of the quarters. He held a smile on his face but that quickly faded when the realization of the depth of what Odo had done for him.

Odo gave up Kira to save his life.

Tears began to fall once he realized how selfish he had been. He begged to die to serve the Founders again. He got his wish by serving the Founder by getting Odo to return to her. That fact alone should have filled him with pride but all he could feel was shame.

Odo was suffering because of him. Before Kira was some random person in the way of the Founder's goals but after she cared for him, protected him from others he couldn't keep her as some distant name anymore. Not that he cared so much for the Major but he hurt the only God that had cared for him and saw him for more than a disposable servant.

Weyoun had to make it up to Odo. Perhaps he could get back to the station again and get to that damn Orb that changed him back or give some answers.

…..


	6. Noriva isn't it?

Back after a long reprieve in writing on this story. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. As you know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review.

…..

Odo looked out of the window of his new quarters. The setting sun was actually very beautiful on Cardassia as were most of the buildings. For such a militaristic race they have a craft for beauty and design. He never really knew how deep their tastes ran as he was all too used to seeing their more coarse natures.

The Female Founder stood behind him. "You see things with such young eyes. I am glad that you have decided to return Odo."

"I never hated you, you do realize that and I wanted to join the link so many times. I have ties to people that helped me and cared for me when they never had to." He knew that his words would be lost on her as they always were.

"Yet you are here."

"Because, of Weyoun."

"You never showed concern for the Vorta before."

"I should have." His voice was a gruff whisper.

She reached up to him. "Show me so I may understand. You gave up your love for Kira for Weyoun. I want to know why."

He turned to her and nodded. They melted together for a few minutes then stepped apart. "I see you have so little understanding of the order of things. Odo Weyoun is a servant created to serve as we see fit."

"That's all he has ever wanted. Though in a younger body he shows more devotion to you than the latest Weyoun ever could. You don't deserve his devotion to you."

"He was designed to see us as Gods." She said as if Odo spoke as if a child.

Odo knew there would be no convincing someone that sees themselves as divine. "You say we can be anyone or anything we desire. I can see that you've been many different things but never have you been one of your own servants. The rocks they walk on get more reverence than they do."

He closed his eyes and morphed into an image of a Vorta.

"Your talent for faces has greatly improved."

"Kira, helped with that."

"Then she deserves some thanks."

Odo noticed the discomfort in the female changeling. "You don't like me with this face do you?"

"You are not a servant and should not take the face of one. But if you feel you'll learn something from it then I will not stop you."

The door chimed and moments later Weyoun 6 entered the room. "Founders." He bowed with arms out. "I am very sorry for the interruption but your presence is required."

"What could possibly require our attention?" The female changeling asked.

"Weyoun 5." Weyoun looked at the ground anger mixed with fear in his eyes. He was also curious at Odo's appearance. No god should ever take on a servant's face.

"I'll speak with him. He's here because of me and you have other concerns."

Weyoun could hear the tone of anger in his voice but like any good servant he ignored it and smiled as Odo past him.

Odo was escorted by Weyoun and a JemHadar. He changed his face back to his usual form. He noticed it put Weyoun at ease as well. "You didn't like it when I looked Vorta."

"Servants should never be seen at the same level as their Gods."

The sadness was not unnoticed by Odo and he stopped in the corridor. "I am sorry that I never valued your devotion Weyoun. I spent most of my life as a servant as well Weyoun so being treated in such a manner was unnerving."

"You've said so before." Weyoun still held a saddened anger in the words.

"Are you angry at me for something?"

That seemed to have gotten Weyoun's attention. "Forgive me Fou…Odo but I never meant anything by that. I could never be angry with you."

"You're angry with Weyoun 5."

Weyoun turned away from Odo's gaze for a moment then recovered. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Odo didn't push further on the subject and said nothing further until he was brought to Weyoun 5.

"Odo…they lied to you. They are going to kill me."

Odo looked at Weyoun 6. "What is Weyoun talking about?"

Six looked at Odo. "His memory of his time on the station is being erased. After that he'll know nothing that is a risk to the war."

"Our memories are all Vorta have! Taking even a single memory away is like death. It won't stop the process will continue until I remember nothing at all." Tears fell down his face and his whole body shook to contain the sobs that wanted to follow.

"Is this true? I want the truth Weyoun!" Odo was not in the mood to be nice. He scarified too much for this to happen to Weyoun 5.

"Yes, Odo."

"Whose idea was it?"

Weyoun 6 was torn now. He almost had a way to rid himself of his former self yet that would get in the way of serving a god. "Mine." He knew what would happen next and cursed his former self for causing such a scene. Hopefully he'll get to speak with him later. That is if Weyoun 7 isn't activated first.

"I've had enough of this." Odo ordered a JemHadar to take Weyoun 5 back to his quarters unharmed. He knew the JemHadar will obey his orders to the letter. His attention was brought back to Weyoun who realized he was alone with Odo. He was honored and frightened at the same time.

"Odo it was the only way to keep him alive."

"And you take no pleasure from his misery?"

Weyoun knew he would be crossing his boundaries especially with the female founder so close. "Do I have permission to speak honestly?"

Odo nodded.

"You are being crueler to him than you realize. He will want nothing than more to serve the Founders for the rest of his existence. Odo Vorta were, are created to be servants for the Founders. Take us from that and we are nothing. We don't breed; we don't have pleasure outside of serving and keeping order." Weyoun knew that he went too far with his words but was cleaver enough to know that Odo would listen to him.

"So you believe I should let Weyoun be killed?"

Weyoun nodded. "That's what the female Founder planned on doing. If he can't serve then he needs to die. I read a report where you tried to get a JemHadar to go against its nature. How did that turn out?"

Odo knew the JemHadar he was referring to. The infant JemHadar that grew up in less than a week. The nature to obey him and fight was so ingrained. "Are Vorta the same?"

"I could no more leave the service of the Founders than that JemHadar."

"Why can't both of you serve?"

This time Weyoun looked embarrassed and could not meet Odo's eyes. "It's a rather personal matter."

"I need to know Weyoun. Please."

Weyoun relented. "All Vorta are clones Odo and being individual is something we desire. I am the 6th Weyoun, supposed to be the only one activated to serve the Founders. Another one alive is humiliating. The only reason more than one of the came Vorta clone is activated is if one of them is defective. It's seen as a disgrace. I was ordered to find a way to end his life or bring him back or Weyoun 7 would take my place."

Odo was beginning to understand the strange balance that he interfered with. "I am sorry for the slight against you Weyoun but Weyoun 5 does not deserve to die because of something very much out of anyone's control. I have no belief that the wormhole aliens are gods but they are powerful none the less. Nothing happens with those orbs without reason."

"Is that it? Is that the reason you are protecting him?"

"Yes. A power greater than my own understanding changed Weyoun 5 for some reason."

This seemed to put Weyoun at ease. "Then it is not my place to interfere. Weyoun will not be harmed by me unless ordered."

That put Odo at ease. "Thank you. I need to speak with Weyoun 5 now."

Weyoun didn't need to be asked to take Odo to the quarters. Odo thanked Weyoun and stepped into the quarters alone. He didn't speak until the door was closed behind him.

"I am sorry about everything Weyoun. Had I any idea what they would do."

Weyoun stood up and wiped a tear away. "You did nothing you need to be sorry about Odo. I should have let them proceed as it was not my place to complain. It was my fear talking."

Odo heard a brave front but knew enough children to know when they were lying to protect those they cared about. "Did I do you a disservice by protecting you?"

Words escaped his mind to respond to that question. He simply chose not to answer and waited for Odo to speak

"I think you need to know why I did it. Save you that is." Weyoun looked up then. "You see Weyoun it was because of the Orb that I interfered. I've learned they don't do anything without a very definite purpose. I am not a believer but the wormhole aliens are more powerful than I can understand."

"You are a God Odo, you will understand."

Odo let the God reference go for now and moved onto a more delicate topic. "You need to serve in the Dominion don't you? I mean it is not an option for you."

"I could no more not serve the Founders than give up breathing."

Odo decided not to bring up this topic ever again. It was uncomfortable for everyone concerned. There was no way he would alter the perception that Vorta could be equals to Changelings. He realized that his people created the most loyal of servants and there would be no breaking of that tradition.

"You look tired."

"Things seem to take more out of me than they used to." He yawned.

"You have a younger body now." Odo knelt down to meet Weyoun face to face.

"What is to become of me now? I seem to be asking that a lot. The female Founder will not allow me to simply leave after this."

"I'll deal with her."

Weyoun yawned again and sat down. Within minutes he was fast asleep. Odo picked him up and brought him into the bedroom and placed him under the covers. Weyoun's hand held onto him gently. To get out of the hold Odo morphed which brought a smile on Weyoun's face.

Odo knew that Weyoun was awake but didn't let on and liquefied, moving under and around Weyoun as he did before. He was awake as he wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he could. He was held by one of his Gods. A tear fell down his face.

There was nothing that could prepare him for that tear. He was not used to being treated in such a manner, seen as something so good. It was a cruel thing to see a whole race so enslaved to love creatures that saw them as disposable. He held Weyoun tighter until he heard the steady breathing of sleep.

…

Weyoun monitored the activities between Odo and Weyoun 5. He had never felt such jealousy in his life and was overcome with the desire to kill his predecessor. The younger looking Vorta did nothing to deserve such lavish attention by a God.

He made a promise that no harm will come to Weyoun 5 by him but he never promised that no harm will come by another. A smile crept on his face when a new idea came into plan and left his quarters as soon as he saw Odo leave them.

The corridors of Central Command were usually quiet at night and only the odd officer or JemHadar were about. None of which will question his activities. Though if a Cardassian soldier walked by some eyes would be raised for he was at a door no Vorta would ever have been thought to visit.

Weyoun entered and was pleased that the person he wanted to speak with was alone. "I trust there is no one but you here."

"I trust you checked before arriving. Yes there is no one here but us. And what brings you to my quarters?"

He took in the gentle yet abundant curves of Dumar's favorite comfort woman and was surprised that such a delicate and soft looking creature could ever murder anyone. At least she is soft and delicate in compassion to males. "I heard you are gifted in more areas than seduction."

That caught her attention. "What do you want of me Weyoun?"

"Noriva, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I need you to rid command of a Vorta."

She burst into laughter. "Dumar spoke of your not so well hidden spite. Why not kill him yourself? Oh let me guess you promised one of your Gods that you wouldn't."

He grabbed her wrist painfully to inform her that her tone was not appreciated nor would it be tolerated. "I would be careful with that tone my dear or you may not get to pleasure Dumar another night. One comfort woman is as good as another for him. Where you Dukat's toy I would take more care with you."

She wrenched her arm free. "So what do I get in return for joyfully killing you? I do mean the younger you. Threats are common place for those of my craft so you'll have to offer more than my life."

"I hear that your family is in some serious dept. Helps to be a well paid whore of a Cardassian leader. You do this tonight and your dept is paid but I would consider making a career change after tonight. That is if you accept this deal."

Noriva took the deal. She left an hour after Weyoun walking the corridors knowing that her presence would not be questioned. Her reputation was well known and being Dumar's comfort woman meant that she was off limits.

She entered the quarters easily and found the child sleeping in the bed. When she looked down at him she found herself hard pressed to take the knife and press it to his throat.

Weyoun opened his eyes to find cold metal pressed against his neck. He knew very well who sent her and why she was here.

…


	7. Bleeding on the bed sheets

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review.

….

The metal was cold against his warm skin. He looked into her eyes and waited for the inevitable. He was completely helpless against her. Part of him wanted this game to end. It would free him from the constant humiliation he had to face each day and the guilt that he was the reason Odo was forced to be here.

Weyoun grabbed her wrist and began to pull it towards his throat. He was met with resistance as soon as the blade drew blood. "You came here to do this Noriva. The only reason you left Cardassia to be with Dumar was your family dept. Kill me and you'll be free."

She pulled the knife away and sat next to him. Weyoun sat up in bed, pushing the pillow against the head board and his back. "I thought I could do it."

"You need to finish what you started. Weyoun will go after your family if you don't."

Noriva looked at the child before her that held a ruthless leader behind those innocent eyes. "Why do you want to die?"

"I have no purpose."

"Then make yourself a purpose. I had to." Noriva's eyes grew cold. "No Cardassian woman becomes a comfort woman unless she has to. I was raised to be a science officer but my father fell out of good standing. This profession paid better to help pay for depts."

Weyoun knew enough about Cardassian society to know that science officers were held in high esteem. The Cardsassian women were excellent engineers. Their ingenuity matched that of Starfleet or would if the Cardassian military wasn't ruled by so many drunken fools.

"It must have been humiliating." His voice betrayed the calm on his face. He wanted her to kill him, to hate him and he intended to push her buttons. "To have the highest marks in your class to become a whore."

The knife shook in her hands. "Shut up or I will kill you."

"You can't can you? Weak as your family. You could have left your family and been very successful but the easy road to the bed was more profitable wasn't it?"

"I told you to be quiet!"

Weyoun got off the bed and stood before her. "No wonder Weyoun used you. Dumar certainly does with his drunken words slurred in your ears each night." He said it with such disgust.

Noriva looked down and realized a child was saying these words. Though she knew there was no child behind those young eyes yet it still hurt that they were being said. Then she realized that he wanted her to kill him. "You may be right little Weyoun but you are only saying them now to get me to kill you."

They were so focused on their banter that they didn't hear someone else enter the room. "Why isn't he dead?"

Noriva turned to see a very upset Vorta. "Why are you here Weyoun?"

"To make sure you do the job."

Weyoun 5 knew that there was more to it. "He's lying Noriva, he's planning to kill you afterwards. You're a witness."

"Kill him or your family suffers."

Something snapped in her then. "You want me to kill Weyoun, I will." She turned to Weyoun 5 holding up the knife and quickly lifted it up and swung it.

Weyoun 6 looked down in shock to find the blade in his side. Noriva held a look of triumph on her face. "I learned that Vorta are more vulnerable there. A large cluster of veins is located there. You'll bleed out quickly. All I have to do is pull the knife out quickly and on an angle."

He held the knife to his side despite the pain, holding her wrist with one hand the other arm pulled her towards him. "I believe we will spend some time together. Infirmary…"

Lips covered his and were held there with one of her arms holding his head to hers. She pushed him on the bed forcing the knife in deeper. He yelped out in pain in her mouth. She pulled away and looked at Weyoun 5. "Get Odo, now!"

"I can't leave and all com systems won't recognize my voice."

"Computer contact Du…" This time she was cut off with Weyoun's lips. His hand reached down between her legs and she instincivly let go of the knife. "No!"

Weyoun kicked her off of him. "Infirmary to Weyoun 5's quarters! Now!" He fell back against the bed. "Finish the job, Noriva."

Before anyone could stop him, Weyoun 5 pulled the knife out on an angle and within minutes the covers of the bed were drenched with dark purple red blood. Weyoun 6 only breathed in once before closing his eyes.

"Noriva, you have to go now. Go!"

Before she knew it the Cardassian medics arrived with one Vorta medical officer. The Vorta looked down at Weyoun on the bed. "It seems we have arrived too late and the cause of death is evident." He looked at Weyoun 5 who was still holding the knife. "I do believe the Founder needs to be consulted about this."

Three minutes later JemHadar soldiers entered the room. The Vorta medical officer ordered Noriva to be detained in her quarters until further notice. She nodded and left without a fight. Weyoun 5 watched as she was taken away.

"Well Weyoun you may meet your death after all. I do believe the female Founder was growing fond of him." He motioned to the Vorta on the bed.

"Thopall your comments are not required."

The Vorta officer only laughed. "How the mighty have fallen."

"I'm not the corpse bleeding into bed sheets." He tossed the knife into the sticky pool of blood.

Thopall only shook his head.

"What led up to this?" The female Founder entered and asked with a stern voice.

Weyoun bowed as usual. "Noriva stabbed him, I pulled the knife out. Weyoun forced her to come here to kill me."

"And you lived I see."

There was something in her voice that was never there before. He wasn't sure what it meant but he knew she wasn't going to have him killed for this. "Thopall I don't want another Weyoun activated. Get me all the information you can on Weyoun's transformation while on Terok Nor."

Odo followed shortly after. Concern written all over his face and partly relief that Weyoun 6 was now no longer a threat. He learned the details and knew who Noriva was. "Don't press charges against Noriva. She's Dumar's comfort woman. No Cardassian officer of Dumar's rank would take an assassin for a mistress. Weyoun put her up to this."

The female Foudner nodded as she didn't want this situation to be complicated any further. "Very well."

Weyoun looked at his other self on the bed, unmoving. He found it rather disturbing to actually see his dead form so close. "What is to become of me now? I ask that too often."

Odo knelt down in front of Weyoun. "It seems that you live no matter what is thrown at you. No other Vorta to her recollection had this much luck at staying alive. You will be sent back to Bajor to find out what power lay behind your change in age. I will go with you."

"I won't be coming back will I?"

"I have no answer for you."

Odo brought Weyoun to different quarters as it would take too long to clean up the mess of the murder. Weyoun was tired but refused to sleep in the bedroom and took his place on the couch. Within a fitful, restless hour he found sleep once again.

…

Odo entered the female Founder's quarters as requested. He had questions for her. "I want to know why you are sending him back after all the trouble you went through to obtain him again."

"I want answers and there is nothing that could be found by the Vorta examiners. Weyoun was altered by being of a different power. That needs to be explored. They swallowed entire fleets of Dominion ships and that takes significant power. I want answers."

Odo finally understood. "You want Weyoun to enter the wormhole to speak with them don't you?"

"I do."

He wasn't sure about her logic but he was going to take this opportunity to get Weyoun and himself back to Bajor and out of enemy hands. "From my experiences the wormhole aliens are rather unpredictable at best. They don't think on a linear basis."

"We need to understand what power they have and why they chose a Vorta of such high command and altered him to a weaker state."

There was more to it than that and decided it was time to push his luck. "You are only telling me half of it. What is it? Link with me if it is easier. Perhaps I can find clarity."

She froze looking at him. Of all the times that he truly wanted to link with her she hesitated. "Alright Odo, if you want."

They morphed together but Odo found that he was still being blocked from information. He waited letting her know that he would give her time if she needed. Eventually she opened up to him about the real interest in the wormhole aliens.

After Odo learned the truth they separated once again. He never did like the feeling of separating just after linking. It was an isolating feeling like a chill that took time to fade away when out in the cold.

"I see. So you believe that the three that went missing can be found?"

She nodded. "Yes, Odo they need to be found. When they took all those ships when the minefield came down three of us were also taken."

…..

_Sorry for the short chapter. There is one more chapter to go and this story will be completed. _


	8. I did as you asked

Here it is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

It was an odd feeling for Weyoun to be back on the station once again. This time he felt no fear in returning or in how he was going to be treated. This time he was protected by everyone and not seen as some enemy. He wasn't sure he was used to the idea. The GemHadar had been his body guards for years and he admitted to himself that he missed them.

Captain Sisco and Major Kira were there to greet him when he came onto the station. He was surprised by Sisco's warm welcome.

"Welcome Weyoun, your quarters have been prepared and if you choose to leave them someone will escort you."

"Thank you Captain. I don't think that will be necessary as there is very little I have not seen on the station." Weyoun replied warmly back, the diplomatic tone on his tongue a little strange with so young a voice.

Odo was standing behind Weyoun who looked at Kira but had the patience not to speak to her directly until later. Weyoun was the main concern at the moment.

"Yes, welcome back. I truly mean that Weyoun and believe me you will have no reason to fear any of the Bajoran people as they are very interested in you. You've been touched by the Prophets. You will be meeting Kai Win shortly as she has some information for you."

Weyoun could never remember being spoken to in such a genuinely pleasant manner by Kira. She was always so formal with him before but things have changed and he was not the same person he was when he was in a command position on the station.

As he walked onto the Promenade he found many Bajorans talking and staring at him. He picked up different conversations about him and their Prophets. It seems that his story had spread about how he was changed and would be brought to speak with their gods. A Bajoran girl came up to him and handed him a blue stone. He looked up at Kira, confusion written on his face.

"It's a Huj'arra stone. It's believed that if that stone were to enter and be returned from the Celestial Temple it would bring the owner of it a great deal of luck." Kira was proud to offer him some information about her culture.

He looked at the stone and held back his tears. After everything that he's done he was given something very special. Even though he didn't believe the aliens that resided in the worm hole to be gods he knew that this stone was a sign that he was forgiven by these people. It was more warmth than his gods had ever bestowed upon him and that realization hurt.

After what seemed like hours he was brought to his quarters where a woman was waiting for him. He knew her as Kai Win, a woman who would have been after his older heart. She was cunning, power hungry and had a great distaste for Captain Sisco. From his new vantage point she was a powerful woman who held knowledge that he needed to know. His words no longer held power and no subtle threats could be made.

Kira grew stiff upon seeing Kai Win and he remembered they did not get along. "Odo will speak with you tomorrow. Kai Win has to speak with you first before you enter the Celestial Temple tomorrow morning." Kira didn't wait to speak with the Kai and headed from his quarters quickly.

Weyoun felt naked before the Kai but didn't let it show. The look she gave him told him that she knew he was scared of her and she was enjoying every minute of it. She motioned for him to sit across from her.

"It is a great honor that has been bestowed upon you. You've been touched by the Prophets."

"Do forgive me but there is nothing I honor in what has been done to me. I am not Bajoran and serve a much different purpose than you and any other race. All I want to know is why this has been done to me?" He kept his voice neutral but the underlying anger was there.

"It must be difficult to be in such a position after being in such a high position of power. Perhaps it was to teach humility." She smiled and spoke in a condescending voice.

Weyoun knew she was enjoying this and understood now why Kira hated this woman. "If they wanted to teach me humility they would have made me a Bajoran comfort woman and sent be back during the Cardassian occupation."

His words made their mark but that did not deter her from making her jabs. "You would have found a way to manipulate the Cardassians as you did before. Men, especially Cardassian men are weak when it comes to women and drink. Bless the Prophets I was spared that life and was able under hardship to continue my work in service of the Prophets."

Yes, he thought, she was almost a female version of himself. "And now you are here to council me?"

"Yes, forgive me. I have some information that is useful to you but I don't think you will like it. There were three other people that have been regressed into children. All three of them also met the Prophets again to find answers as to why they were changed. None of them ever returned." Win paused for effect. "Ancient records state that the final one to be regressed would be a stranger that knew neither mother nor father nor knew of a childhood. They would have a tongue of honey wine with actions of war. Does that description fit you Weyoun?"

Weyoun nodded. "Sounds like me. But I have the feeling you've already made up your mind."

"When you enter the Celestial Temple you may not return." Kai Win reached forward and gently held Weyoun's ear as she did one time before. "Your Pah is very different from anything I felt before. Your journey is unknown."

Weyoun wanted to ask and decided to add the barb. "Have you ever seen one of your gods?"

"I've had inklings and feelings of them."

"How sad for you. I spoke to my gods directly for years carrying out their orders."

"One of which continued to order your death." Her words stung worse and she smiled knowing that she one that little spar. She left shortly after leaving him alone to deal with the information he was given and the events yet to come.

….

Weyoun stood on the Defiant and watched with interest as they entered the wormhole. The first time he saw it, it was through a small headset viewer and he held little interest in the outside surroundings at the time. This time he stared at the view screen with great interest wondering what he should expect. This was no longer a tunnel but a home to some unknown and very powerful beings.

"Full stop." Sisco ordered and the crew waited.

"Now what do we do?" Weyoun looked back at Sisco.

"We wait. They usually take their time but they always seem to answer." Sisco answered in a good mood.

Weyoun turned around to speak with Sisco. "You've done this before?"

"Yes, here as well as the station."

"What do they look like? I've read reports that they take on the faces of those the person knows or knew in life."

Sisco nodded. "They do as they don't have any corporeal experience they don't have any corporeal bodies."

Weyoun was about to ask another question but a blinding white light surrounded him. He found himself on the station. "Captain Sisco, Odo?"

He was aboard an older class Dominion vessel. The lights were not quite correct and he saw faces he had not seen in years and some he knew now. The sound of his heartbeat filled the air but was far from distracting.

"He came with the Sisco." A Vorta woman named Tovina spoke.

"He was the one that was changed." A male changeling spoke afterwards.

He had to admit that this scared him a lot. "Why did you change me?"

"He is also linear." Dukat spoke, sitting behind the desk on the station holding Sisco's baseball.

"I am not of your race. I am Vorta."

"He serves linear Gods." The male changeling spoke.

"They control the fate of many." Said Sisco.

Weyoun spoke up again. "Why was I changed?"

"You are needed to convince a linear God."

"He is the Odo." An image of Odo spoke.

"Convince him of what?"

The familiar faces looked at one another. "Bajor must not fall. The Sisco must not fail."

A bright like overtook him.

The crew of the Defiant was surprised to find that Weyoun had vanished. This was going to be hard to explain but Sisco had no other choice. Odo looked at the spot where Weyoun stood and grew worried. "What did they do to him?"

"I don't know Odo."

…..

Weyoun was filled with so much pain. He found out that he was lied to when he was told that the voluntary death was not painful. There was no other choice. Weyoun 8 was going to have them both killed and he had to make sure that Odo survived.

"Call off your men. I did as you asked."

"Finally you proved yourself a true Vorta." Weyoun 8 announced in praise.

Weyoun 7 clutched the control panel in pain. "I obey the Founders in all things…now call off those ships."

Odo looked back and saw Weyoun 7 in agony falling to the floor. Odo was on the floor holding Weyoun in his arms.

"I am so sorry for any harm brought to you. If you need any assistance in returning to the station." Weyoun 8's voice sung in the runabout.

"No, you did enough already." Odo watched as Weyoun nodded and the screen went blank. He turned his attention to Weyoun 7. "You'll be fine; we are not far from the station.

"I'm afraid that I won't make it. I have something in my jacket pocket. Give it to Major Kira…she'll understand." He pain intensified and Odo knew Weyoun had only a short time left. "Please tell me I've served you well and that I have your blessing."

Odo looked down into Weyoun's dying eyes. "Yes you've served me well and for that you have my gratitude and…my blessing."

Weyoun died shortly after in complete peace. Odo had no idea what to do as he never had anyone feel such adoration for him before. He gently laid his body to the floor and made his way to the station.

…..

Kira consoled Odo as best she could. "Odo Weyoun died in the arms and was blessed by one of his Gods. I know you don't believe you are one but no one could have died happier than him."

Odo was glad that Weyoun died happy but he was still unnerved at being seen as a deity. He set aside those thoughts as he remembered something. He held out his hand to Kira. "Weyoun asked me to give you this."

Kira took it from Odo not sure what it was then she burst into tears. "Prophets!"

"Kira, tell me what is it?"

She looked at him. "It's the stone that was given to Weyoun the night before he went to the Celestial Temple."

….


End file.
